


"У Яги"

by Grey_silence



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Russian Mythology, Домовой, Леший, русалка - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_silence/pseuds/Grey_silence
Summary: - Здравствуйте, я Кощей, - представился мужчина.Насте показалось, что она сейчас упадет в обморок. Кощей. Настоящий!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"У Яги"

В кофейне в деревенском стиле, которую все попросту называли здесь "Избушка" (хотя над дверью неоновой подсветкой светилось название "У Яги" - стильно, со вкусом, фамилия хозяйки был Ягеева) с раннего утра было шумно. Часы работы, прописанные там же снаружи, слева от двери (и большими белыми буквами на самой стеклянной двери) гласили, что кофейня работает с 8. До открытия дверей оставалось около получаса, поэтому почти все работники были уже на месте. Как и новый менеджер. Кощей. Именно из-за этого, собственно, и был весь переполох. Когда ты работаешь в кофейне рядом с детским парком с тематикой русских сказок, когда рабочее место снаружи чем-то похоже на избушку на курьих ножках (просто деревянный сруб с одним окошком; конечно, всё это было имитацией из модного нынче профиля), когда само место работы ради забавы названо так, как названо...  
  
В общем, когда за сорок минут до начала работы в кафе появился угрюмый мужчина в сером костюме с черными солнечными очками на длинном прямом носу, худощавый и загадочный. Настя охнула.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, я Кощей, - представился мужчина.  
  
Насте показалось, что она сейчас упадет в обморок. Кощей. Настоящий!  
  
Спасло Настю только то, что он продолжил говорить.  
  
\- Кощей Антон Антонович. Я ваш новый менеджер.  
  
Когда через пять минут слегка смущённый Кощей уже оказался в своем небольшом кабинете, Настя была выведена на воздух через заднюю дверь для персонала, а Никитка - бариста - проржался и стоял, красный и утирающий слёзы, начался тот самый переполох.  
  
Все, приходящие на работу получали одну и ту же информацию: у них новый менеджер, Кощей. Всем хотелось хоть одним глазком посмотреть на него, по описанию Насти и Никиты было понятно, что Кощей хоть и не совсем сказочный, но вполне настоящий. И почему человеку хочется, чтобы его звали по фамилии? И прочая, и прочая.  
  
Когда за 15 минут до смены почти всё было готово к открытию, дверь кабинета менеджера открылась, и Кощей вышел к своим подчиненным.  
  
"Ой, зря", - пронеслось в голове у Никитки.  
  
Кощея тут же обступили все. Даже не так - ВСЕ, кто прибыл на смену. И стали наперебой задавать вопросы. Относящимися к работе были только: "Надолго ли к нам?" - его задала кокетливо вторая бариста Катя; и "Нам обращаться к вам по имени отчеству?" на что Кощей ответил, что лучше по фамилии. На том и порешили.  
  
Все утро Кощей просидел в своём кабинете.  
  
\- Над златом чахнет, небось, - нервно хихикнула Катя, когда отпускала Никиту на перекур.  
  
В работу персонала не вмешивался, советов не давал. Два раза подходил к двери, открывал её, пристально смотрел на небольшую очередь, на работающих подчиненных, и закрывал.  
  
\- Слышал, у вас менеджер новый, - Андрей - парень из будки с билетами - поделился с Никитой огоньком и информацией. - И как?  
  
\- Кощей, - пожал плечами Никита и затушил сигарету.  
  
Андрей так и остался стоять рядом с урной с задумчивым выражением лица, когда Никита оглянулся, уже открыв дверь в кафе. Курить возле входа в парк было запрещено, но идти до места для курения было далеко, да и кто поведет детей в парк в 10 утра.  
  
После обеда Кощей выполз из своей берлог... из кабинета и, подозвав к себе Настю, что-то шепнул ей на ухо. Девушка слегка покраснела, быстро затараторила что-то в ответ, и сбежала на кухню за очередным заказом на столик. Кощей вышел из Избушки. Катя выведала у Насти, что тот спрашивал, где поблизости можно нормально пообедать. Эта информация дошла до всех остальных работников в считанные минуты, и повар был этому сильно не рад. Никита слышал, как он бубнил себе что-то под нос, напоминающее маты, но не стал заострять на этом внимания. Вернулся Кощей ровно через 45 минут в ещё более мрачном настроении, попросил Никиту сделать ему кофе и сел за один из столиков.  
  
\- Почему Кощей? - спросил Никита, ставя перед ним на стол бумажный стаканчик и ссыпая на салфетку три пакетика сахара. Свой капучино он осторожно помешивал трубочкой, садясь на стул напротив.  
  
\- Что? - опешил Кощей, даже не удосужившись наругать любопытного работника.  
  
\- Почему по фамилии?  
  
\- Привык, - пожал плечами Кощей. - Все всегда так звали. А ты почему не работаешь?  
  
\- Перерыв, - ответил Никита. - Что за фамилия такая странная?  
  
\- А... это... я думал ко мне подошлют ту официантку.  
  
\- Настю? - Никита помотал головой. - Не-а. Она побоится спрашивать.  
  
\- А ты, значит, не боишься? - Кощей поискал взглядом на его груди бейджик. - Никита?  
  
Никита демонстративно медленно отпил кофе из стаканчика. И тут у Кощея зазвонил телефон. Он извинился, встал из-за стола и достал смартфон из кармана.  
  
\- Кощей, - улыбнувшись Никите, ответил он, и вышел на крыльцо кофейни.  
  
Когда спустя 15 минут он зашел обратно, Никита уже стоял на своем рабочем месте, делая кофе очередному посетителю. Следом за Кощеем зашла Ягеева. Её в кафе знали все - она любила лично отбирать персонал для своих заведений. И видно было по тому, как они болтали, что с Кощеем этим она знакома очень даже хорошо.  
  
\- Ну и как тебе моя избушка на курьих ножках? - Ягеева обвела небольшой зал рукой.  
  
\- Креативно, - кивнул Кощей, словно, продолжая их - телефонный? - разговор.  
  
Сюда всех работников Ягеева точно отбирала сама. И застенчивую русалку Настю (она Никитке в первый же день рассказала, что утопилась из-за того, что подлец-жених ей изменил прямо на свадьбе). И повара-домового (говорит, семья его переехала в квартиру; говорит, давно это было, но вспоминать до сих пор тошно). И обортня Катю ("Цирк, да и только", - иногда делилась вторая бариста, уж она-то в курсе - сколько лет она пробыла цирковым медведем, уж и не помнит). И самого Никитку - лешего, оставшегося почти без леса (тот небольшой клочок, что теперь именуется парком развлечений "Сказка" и лесом-то назвать стыдно). И Кощея этого не спроста она сюда пригласила. А то, что в парке иногда исчезают человеческие дети... так они часто теряются.  
  
Некоторых потом даже находят.


End file.
